The feasibility of maintaining rhesus monkey granulosa lutein cells in culture for long term studies was explored. Evidence is presented that monkey (Macaca mulatta) granulosa lutein cells can be maintained for at least 10 days in culture. Two distinct types of luteal cells were identified with respect to size and fine structure in cultures of luteal cells. Progesterone production by cultures declined rapidly, but remained detectable until day 10.